


Social Media and Updates

by snowicat



Series: RyeonSeung Drabbles [3]
Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 11:10:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowicat/pseuds/snowicat
Summary: Seungwoo loves checking updates regarding his members. He always checks Seungyoun's last.





	Social Media and Updates

It was one of those rare times where they were given a chance to rest as a group. The kids are either outside visiting their parents, or catching up with their friends. For the whole week, from morning til midnight, they did nothing but work. They haven’t even made their comeback and yet, the demand for the whole group is high. After the issues regarding the voting, companies rapidly called dibs on the members for advertisements. Overwhelmed by the contracts being asked for them to sign, happy that they’re now actually promoting, they decided to accept everything. Dumb idea.

“Thank God, they gave us a break even if it’s just for a day.” Seungyoun sighs as he shifts comfortably on Seungwoo’s bed, the leader’s head resting on his stomach as he plays with his hair.

Seungwoo has been busy scrolling through his secret account, checking out fans’ feedback from the past week. Fans never failed to make him laugh as he giggles from reading one post to another. He searches his tags diligently as well as the other members’ and as of now, he’s on his boyfriend’s tag.

“You look so cute here, Younie.” Seungwoo says as he shows Seungyoun a video compilation of himself playing with the toys the fans had given him. It was an old video of him holding onto a wand from an anime called Card Captor Sakura. He remembered Seungwoo gave him a bouquet of flower that time. It was unexpected, so he may have let out a flustered laugh on the microphone. Good thing Seungwoo took the wand from his hand, making it look like it’s an exchange.

“When was I not cute in your eyes anyway?” The older could only shrug and smile as a response before taking his phone again. “Whipped.”

“And what if I am?”

“You get a kiss.” And with that, Seungyoun leans forward, giving the older a chaste kiss on the lips.

Seungyoun’s probably just as whipped. He knows when his boyfriend is about to do something stupid, and he knows when he’s bothered. He watches the older scrunch up his nose and scoffs right after before turning his phone off.

It’s one of those days when Seungwoo sees something that he doesn’t like. He’s good with bad comments, he says it helps him and everyone grow, but there are times when a post or a comment brings down his mood.

“What did you see?” The all-rounder asked as he pokes the leader’s cheek. Seungwoo just huffed, laid on his stomach and wrapped his arms on the other’s waist. Cheek resting on Seungyoun’s abdomen.

“It’s nothing.”

“Right. You know, I’m okay if they trash talk me online. I mean, I’d focus on the people who loves me not the people who hates me.” He knows it’s about him. Seungwoo searches everything by age but he always put Seungyoun’s last. Save the best for last, as he always tells him.

Seungwoo just hummed as a response, closing his eyes as he tightens his grip around the younger’s.

“I didn’t know you spent Chuseok with Wooseok and even carried his bag.”

Oh.

The corner of Seungyoun’s lips stretched up into a wide smile, and thank God Seungwoo isn’t facing him. He didn’t know smiling can hurt this much, and it’s all because of the man he’s looking at. Chuseok happened almost a year ago, before they even got together and here he is, getting jealous of the past.

“Baby.” Seungyoun coos, trying his best not to laugh at the other’s cuteness. Man, Seungwoo really is the cutest. He thought as he pokes the leader’s cheek.

“Baby, that was long ago. I have nothing to do. Wooseok spent it with me, Hyeongjunnie, and Byunchan.” There it is, Seungwoo’s ears reddening from embarrassment. It must’ve slipped his mind that Chuseok was months ago. Now he feels bad. Seungwoo has been working twice as hard since he’s the leader. He had to take care of everyone. He probably forgot the date already.

“I was checking out updates about you back then. I was so proud of you because you were able to take your family out and even spoil them.” Seungwoo’s head lightly bounces on Seungyoun’s stomach as the younger laughs. The leader was indeed the happiest when he was able to give back to his family.

Now Seungwoo feels dumb.

He turned his head to face Seungyoun. Face a bit contorted as the younger tries his best to hold back his laughter. Seungwoo juts out his lower lip and pouts. Mumbling a cute ‘sorry’ before burying his face on the other’s stomach out of embarrassment.

“Gotta love how you always end up getting jealous of Wooseok. Maybe I should hang with him more.” Seungyoun laughs as he pokes the other’s arm repeatedly. Seungwoo, on the other hand, turned to the other quickly, muttering a small ‘don’t you dare’ before poking his sides repeatedly, effectively tickling the younger.

Everything ended quite too soon as Dohyon barged inside the room and squeezed himself in between Seungyoun and Seungwoo like his life depended on it. Minhee then entered the room, lips curved up into a smirk as he pushes the grasshopper he has on hand onto Dohyon.

Seungwoo, shaking his head, watched as his room started to be filled with chaotic screaming and laughing. Seungyoun took that chance to give the older a quick peck on the cheek before dragging Minhee and Dohyon out of the room.

“Cho Seungyoun let me go! I mean hyung.”

“I’m your hyung, Minhee.”

“Your hyung, let me go!”

**Author's Note:**

> I just need to get this out of my system. Forgive me for the grammatical errors. Not beta read. Literally just a drabble. Nfnddnd
> 
> Thank you for reading. ♥️


End file.
